


That's What Friends Are For

by Creepikat



Series: Yuri On Stage [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, chris and phichit are both happy and done with their friends, dance au because I'm a slut for them and I need to be a bit self indulgent in these shitty times, had to change their ages so it could be adequate to their years, may be a part of a serie, pairs assignement, vik and chris are 22/23, viktor is still a star and an idiot, yuuri and phichit are 20/21, yuuri is still crushing on him hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: “Oooooh speak of the devil...”Yuuri frowned before looking toward the door, where Phichit's eyes were set on. He gasped audibly as Yakov Feltsman and Minako-sensei, their year referent, stepped in, followed by a string of fifth year of their dance department. Amongst them was Viktor Nikiforov, the school prodigy, as good looking and confident as ever.





	

“How can you be so upbeat so early ? And when you spent your night live streaming ?”

 

A wide smile on his face, Phichit sat down next to him on the dance room's hard floor and handed him a cup of steaming tea.

 

“I'm just a morning person. Here, a peace offering for waking you up last night.”

 

“Hmmm...Offering accepted.”

 

He didn't really hold a grudge, he was used to Phichit's habits and he could sleep through an earthquake so his squeals of fear usually didn't disturb him. He just had a bad night because of the beginning of the new year. The stress it induced had made his sleep lighter than usual, he had woken up several time and not only due to Phichit's noises.

 

“Hello Yuuri ! Wow you look like shit !”

 

“You look litteraly dead.”

 

He gave Leo and Sara a half-hearted glare as they joined them. The four of them had known each other since first year, they did group assignements and spent most of their time together. Them and Phichit were his closest friends, even if Phichit had a special place. But it didn't mean he always had to like them, especially when they were commenting on his looks. He knew he had bed hair and dark shades and that he was even more sore looking than usual...

 

“Thanks...”

 

“Aw sorry you know we didn't mean it like that !”

 

Sara planted a kiss on his cheek and from far away Yuuri saw Michele giving him a deadly stare. But Yuuri knew that since Sara gave him the talk about macho behaviors and overprotectiveness there was less chance for him to be pushed in the stairs so he shrugged it off. He wasn't even interested in Sara, as beautiful as she was, He didn't understand why Michele was so suspicious. Leo patted his back comfortingly and he felt a little bit better.

 

“Did Phichit play his horror game all night again ?” Leo asked, giving Phichit a tired look.

 

“It's a really good game.” This one pouted.

 

“Yeah would be a shame if it disappeared.” Sara sing-songed, making Yuuri smile.

 

Leo joined them as they all turned toward Phichit with sly smirks.

 

“Yeah would be a shame if some people came to learn about your crushes.”

 

A victorious smile spreaded on Phichit's lips as Leo immediately protested with a bright blush. They all knew he was completely enamored with Guang-Hong, the second year he tutored, but he wasn't ready to admit it, not even to himself. Oh well Yuuri wasn't one to judge him, really. Sara gave Phichit an annoyed look but gave up too. She didn't care about the one she liked knowing about her crush but she knew Michele would give them hell if he learnt who they were. As for Yuuri...Well Phichit knew way too much and even if he knew his best friend would not betray him...Oh well he didn't want to take any risk.

 

“Oooooh speak of the devil...”

 

Yuuri frowned before looking toward the door, where Phichit's eyes were set on. He gasped audibly as Yakov Feltsman and Minako-sensei, their year referent, stepped in, followed by a string of fifth year of their dance department. Amongst them was Viktor Nikiforov, the school prodigy, as good looking and confident as ever. Once his shock passed, Yuuri suddenly felt extremely self-conscious about his own appearance. He knew Viktor would surely not care about him or even look at him amongst all the third years student but still, he was a mess and on the rare times he was in the same room as Viktor he didn't want to miss the opportunity to give a good impression. He laboriously tried to discreetly style his hair and readjusted his glasses, hoping they would hide his dark shades a little bit. Viktor was so perfect so early in the morning it wasn't fair, he was just as composed as on the posters throning above his bed...How could he temper his crush when he was like this ?!

 

Minako-sensei, as usual, appeared nonchalant and bored, she wasn't a morning person either to tell the truth. She was from the same town as him and he had knew her for a long time, she was the one who trained him in the summer during his teenage years. She was the one who told him to apply for this school too. But it absolutely didn't mean that she picked favorites, if she was in a bad mood Yuuri wouldn't be safe from her wrath.

 

“Hello losers, yeah don't look at me like that I'm not happy to see you this early in the morning either.”

 

He had to conceal a little smile. Typical Minako. Yet his small moment of amusment disappeared as his eyes fell upon Viktor. What was this ? Why were they all here ?

 

“What's going on ?” He whispered to Phichit, feeling anxiety crawling in his guts.

 

“No idea but I'm ready to take pics...”

 

Despise his mischevious smile, Phichit grabbed his hand and soothingly ran a thumb over it, acknowleding his state. After all these years dealing with his stress before exams and shows he had picked on the signs and knew what to do in order to calm him down.

 

“So as you can guess we have an announcement to make but since I am unable to function before my coffee I am going to let Professor Feltsman explain why you are here while I drink and look at the eye candy.” Minako gave an appreciative look at the fifth year students, especially Christophe Giacometti.

 

“Yakooooov, Minako is harassing us !” Viktor whined, faking embarassment. And he faked it really well, as should be expected from the prodigy of both dance and acting department (yes he majored and excelled in both when Yuuri could barely keep up with dance only, how could this man be human). Yet nobody took him quite seriously since everyone knew by now that Minako wasn't serious and abstained to flirt with students who were uneasy with it. Yuuri, for his part, had to fight back a blush because Viktor's whining voice..damnit he was so lame..Phichit's thumb traced quick little circles on his hand and he was grateful for the silent support.

 

Yakov Feltsman, director and fifht year's referent, barely hid his irritation at his student antics. He brushed off the complaint with a glare before turning back toward the class.

 

“This year we have decided to propose you a special assignement. We are going to pair third and fifth years together and ask you to create a choreography. The details will be given to you later. The fifth year will be your tutor, the purpose of this assignement being training them at teaching and leading less experienced dancers. We figured it would maybe be a bit too overwhelming for freshmen so we choose you, third years, to allow you to get some extra experience. Of course this assignement will give you extra points and make a difference on your cv. God knows some of you need it. Anyway, the pairs will be picked randomly and since we don't have an equal number of students in both years we will be asking for you to volunteer. Clear enough for you all ?”

 

...Was this real ? Was it one of Yuuri's stupid delusional dreams ? As if he was reading his mind Phichit pinched him. Oh god it was real. He nodded dumbly but the realization had not entirely hit his brain, he was still processing the news.

 

“Perfect. Now fifth years write down your name and put them in this box.” He pointed at a donuts box and Yuuri wondered how dirty it was and how long it had been on this desk. “Third years !” They all jumped as Yakov barked and Yuuri finally got out of his stupefied state. “Who want to be part of this assignement ? We have twenty available places.”

 

Phichit was naturally the first one to rise his hand. But it wouldn't have been Phichit if he had stopped at that.

 

“I volunteer !” He claimed in his best Katniss imitation, to most people's hilarity.

 

Yakov rolled his eyes, obviously not impressed by such acting skills.

 

“Very funny. What's your name idiot ?”

 

Phichit eagerly answered with a wide grin, ignoring the insult beautifully. How Yuuri envied him for this sometimes. And for his confidence too...He had barely taken the time to think before rising his hand and if Yuuri had followed his first impulse maybe he would have done the same but...well it was a big assignement...and he didn't want to be a burden, his grades last year weren't the best and he got so stressed during exams he would be a nuisance for his partner, he couldn't inflict that on them when their grades were also on the line...and what if he ended up with...oh god he didn't know if it would be a blessing or a curse. It was going to be so much stress...too much stress....It wouldn't be reasonable to do this. He tried to swallow down his fear and to compose himself before turning toward Leo and Sara.

 

“You're not going to do it ?” He asked, trying not to sound too shaken up.

 

“I already have several personal projects, I don't have time for one more.” Sara shrugged.

 

Yuuri turned toward Leo. This one shook his head. Oh well, he wouldn't be the only one to decline, he didn't feel as bad now. Even if he didn't do it because he had amazing project on the side, no it was just because he was too much of a coward really...

 

“Nah I have enough work with my music and tutoring Guang-Hong.” His friend explained.

 

“Tutoring uh ?” Sara smiled devilishly, making Leo flush instantly. He tried to elbow her in the ribs but recoiled in front of Michele's distant but murderous glare.

 

“Not you too ! Listen, I...”

 

But Yuuri was distracted from his friends bickering by a sharp tug on his hair

 

“Ouch ! Phichit what was that f..”

 

As he raised his arm to massage the back of his head, Phichit gave it a little push and he found himself arm high in the air. Before he could protest, a stern voice adressed him.

 

“You ! Your name !”

 

Yakov was staring at him, his steely glare piercing his soul. He gulped and automatically answered. You didn't disobey to Yakov Feltsman.

 

“Yuu..Yuuri Katsuki.” He stuttered.

 

Yakov nodded and wrote something down on his paper. That's when Yuuri realized what he just did. What Phichit just did. Horrified, he turned toward his best friend, his half, his confident. This one was shamelessly smirking at him, giving him a thumbs up. If Yuuri could get angry he would have, but he was weak and completely overwhelmed by the events.

 

“Did you...did you just volunteer me against my will ?”

 

“Yep.”

 

And he didn't look sorry in the least at that. He looked proud, even. Yuuri was livid.

 

“What..why...Phichit ! How could you do this to me ?!”

 

People stared at them and Yuuri realized his aggressive whisper must not have been as discreet as he thought, he grimaced sheepishly. As for Phichit his scandalized hiss seemed to have offended him. This one put a hand over his heart, adopting a wounded expression.

 

“I wasn't going to let this chance to set you up with your darling Viktor pass !”

 

Feeling his face adopting a crimson shade, Yuuri stuttered a protest, trying to sound angry when really he was more panicked than anything else. Oh god...He just had signed up for this...He would maybe end up with Viktor...Well, it had been a dream since he arrived here, Viktor was his idol and he didn't spend a day without wishing he could share a stage with him but...Well there was a difference between his sweet fantasy and the harsh reality...In his dreams he was able to impress him, Viktor was happy to dance with him...But as he was now...He would never satisfy his exigences, he could not compare or pretend to be able to keep up...well there was also higher chances that he would end up with someone he didn't know and he wasn't sure if it was worse or not...in any case it was going to be messy and his partner would quickly get tired of him...Could he change his mind and ask Yakov to cross his name out ? No, no...He would be so irritated and it would bring attention on him and everyone would look down at him...What was he going to do ?

 

“F...First of all I have one chance out of twenty to be with him ! Second of all you realize how much work and stress it's going to be, I...” He tried to explain to Phichit before this one grabbed his shoulders and forced him to face him. He looked dead serious. Which somehow...calmed him down a bit. His states were way too often influenced by Phichit's confidence and now he looked determined as hell.

 

“Yuuri you're are not taking any extra classes and, as much as I hate to tell you that, your grades were not really brillant last year. This is a good chance to get more experience and some extra points. Believe me this is going to be good for you.”

 

Phichit was awfully convincing when he wanted to be...And Yuuri was incredibly weak to his big dark imploring eyes that begged him to believe him and take a chance. His anxiety didn't quite vanish though and he started to bite his lips, a habit he had taken when he was stressed out, which happened often, really his lips were constantly chapped. Oh god people must think it was disgusting, if he was paired up with Viktor he would have to stop it. Phichit started to rubb his shoulders in a soothing manner, looking a little bit apologetic.

 

“And if I end up with an asshole ?” He whined. He was able to defend himself to some extense but it would be even more stressful to be paired off with a jerk and he was already way too anxious for his liking.

 

“What ? Since when do you mind being with Viktor ?” Phichit teased, his eyes narrowing mischeviously.

 

“He's not...Ugh !”

 

Giggling, his friend dodged the light slap he intended to land on his shoulder.

 

“Awww don't make this face, if they ends up being an ass I will teach them a lesson, I have compromising pics about almost everyone in this school you know.”

 

His eyes glinted dangerously as his hand fidgeted with his beloved phone and Yuuri heaved a sigh.

 

“Don't, Phichit don't.”

 

His best friend was about to say something when Yakov barked anew, making them jump in surprise, and fear too they had to admit it.

 

“Good now I will call you and you will come pick a name.”

 

Yuuri's anxiety came back full force, submerging him like a tsunami.

 

“Ooooh let me do this part !” Minako clapped excitedly.

 

She loved drama and theatrics, she would certainly prolong the agonizing suspense when Yuuri only wanted this trainwreck to end as quickly as possible. He shrunk on himself, waiting for his named to be called as a dreadful sensation twistes his stomach.

 

“Let me do it my way, I want it to be dramatic !”

 

Yakov scoffed but allowed her to take his place. She picked the donuts box where all the name had been placed as well as Yakov's list, calling student in the reverse order they had been noted down. Maybe to mess with Yakov a little, him who liked order and logic didn't work well with Minako's more messy organization.

 

“Yuuri Katsuki !”

 

Oh god..He automatically stood up, not quite realizing what he was doing, walking like a numb zombie toward Minako. This one gave him a wide smile, maybe happy to see her student takes some initiative, if only she knew. With a trembling hand, he grabbed a piece of paper. From the corner of his eyes he could see fifth years whispering between them. What where they talking about ? Did they pray for their name not to be picked by him ? He would understand, he must look pitiful with his panicked wide eyes and sickeningly pale face. He knew what he looked like when he was anxious and it wasn't quite alluring. Suddenly a flash of bright blue met his eyes and he froze. Viktor was looking at him, a strange expression on his face. One he couldn't understand. His whole body tensed before he finally reacted, turning so quick on his heels that he almost lost balance. He regained his place with clumsy steps, intensely staring at the floor and his heart menacing to beat out of his ribcage. When he finally sat down, he brought the piece of paper before his eyes and unfolded it with shaking hands. His breathing stopped for an instant...before a sigh escaped his lips, disappointed and relieved at the same time.

 

“What ?” Phichit whispered, unable to hide his impatience.

 

Yuuri showed him the name written down. Christophe Giacometti. With cute little hearts on the 'i'. It wasn't too bad, he didn't really know Chris but in spite of his flirting he had the reputation of being a nice person...It was better than expected..and maybe better than ending up with Viktor when he thought about it. At least he cared less if Chris remembered him as the worst partner in history.

 

“I told you so...One chance out of twenty.”

 

Phichit pouted then patted his back sympathetically.

 

“Well you're still lucky, Chris seems pretty nice...and hot too !” He added with a wink.

 

Not as hot as Viktor though, especially when he was in these tight leggins and his too large shirt that revealed his perfect shoulders. But he wasn't going to say that of course. Instead he rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort something but Minako cut him.

 

“Phichit Chulanont !”

 

He practically skipped toward her, confident and upbeat, a stark contrast to Yuuri. Once again he found himself wishing for this kind of determination, for this aura that seemed to constantly emanate from his friend. He noticed most fifth year looked appreciatively at Phichit, surely already charmed by his charisma and cheery face. Something terribly akin to jealousy lighted up in his chest as he saw Viktor smiles at Phichit. He did his best to suppress the feeling, he was being stupid, he had no right to feel like this, it wasn't like Viktor was his and if he ended up with Phichit and they got along he would be happy for his friend, he deserved it...maybe he could present them ? When Yuuri would have made improvement and would not make a total fool of himself in front of Viktor ? Ugh he was fantasizing again...

 

Leo seemed to interpret his frown as worry over the assignement and leaned against him.

 

“It's okay Yuuri you know you still have time to tell Yakov you don't want to do it. I can come with you if you want ?”

 

Yuuri could only smile at him, he was surrounded by such sweet friends. But he had to decline.

 

“And being given the death stare and passing for a petty person in front of everyone ? No thanks....Plus Phichit is kind of right, it can give me some extra points and experience...”

 

And he was sincerely thinking that now...he may be stressed by all of this...but Phichit was right he had to get out of his comfort zone if he wanted to improve and get better grades. That's what he told himself at least.

 

“If Chris ever bothers you I'll tell Mickey he tried to flirt with me, okay ?” Sara smirked cheekily.

 

Yuuri shook his head, not intending to ever do that but appreciating the thought nonetheless. Phichit came back to them, an impossibly wide smile on his face.

 

“Who did you got ?” Yuuri whispered but Phichit shushed him and winked at him which...was either a really good or terrible sign. He was up to something. Yuuri was about to insist when Minako's voice rose anew.

 

“Now everyone stand up and walk to your new tutor.”

 

Yuuri immediately obeyed, a little bit anxious but reassured by the fact that it was Chris he was paired with. A good partner really, from what he had heard, he shouldn't complain. And as Phichit said he was nice even if a bit too flirty.

 

“Yuuri give me your name.”

 

He gave Phichit a perplexed look. This one had grabbed his arm to keep them from taking one more step, the sea of students rising up hid them perfectly.

 

“What ? Why ? Phichit what..”

 

But before he could understand what was going on and why Phichit looked so excited, the later snatched his paper and put his own in Yuuri's palm.

 

“You'll thank me later.”

 

And then he darted forward...toward Chris. Yuuri was left behind, dumbfounded and not really sure about what just happened. He gave Leo a quick, stupefied look to which his friend answered with a helpless shrug. Sara looked a little bit too amused for his liking Eventually Yuuri's eyes fell on the paper in his palm, completely unfolded, revealing the messy name written down in its center. He just stared at it for a long time. Too long. So long that everyone had joined their new tutor and he was the only one left standing in the middle of the room, like an idiot. So long that his new tutor was forced to walk to him instead and catch his attention by grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up.

 

“Hi there ! Nice to meet you, starting today I'm your tutor !”

 

Viktor Nikiforov was smiling at him in all his splendor. A second later Yuuri was storming out of the room.

 

oOo

 

“Hey !”

 

Chris looked up as he entered the room, a warm smile quickly spreading on his lips. Phichit smiled back brightly, already bouncing with excitement. He would have traded his pick with Yuuri's no matter what the name on his paper had been. But he had to admit he was terribly pleased that Yuuri had picked Chris. They didn't know each other really well but from what he had seen on SNS and at the school's parties Chris was a lot of fun. And during the short time they had talked after they had been paired up, they had gotten along pretty well. Also he was very pleasing to look at, always wearing pants that sinfully clinged to his rear and tight shirts that let everyone guess how well defined his muscles were. What ? Just because he looked innocent didn't mean that he actually was, far from it.

 

“So cheerful in the morning.” Chris chuckled.

 

Phichit shrugged, taking it as a compliment as it probably was one.

 

“Yeah I get that a lot ! So ! Where do we start ? Do you have a song already picked or not ? Cause I have some ideas ! Like loooot of ideas !” He started to enumerate every song he had thought of, counting them on his fingers.

 

Chris chuckled anew but this time a strange glint passed in his eyes as he leaned forward.

 

“First of all why don't you tell me why you exchanged your pick with your friend ?”

 

Oh. Oooooooooh...Phichit's bright smile had frozen into place.

 

“Weeeeeell...”

 

Chris quirked an eyebrow before this truly eloquent answer. His lips twitched into a smirk.

 

“Did you want to have me as a tutor so badly ? Because, sure, I am flattered, I can see why you would want all of this to yourself, but this isn't really fair for your friend to get him stuck with the overgrown petulant child.”

 

...Oh. Phichit stared at Chris for a second, taking in the slightly arrogant smirk, processing the words. Then he exploded into laughter. Which seemed to completely take Chris aback. And even wound him a little as Phichit's giggling became more hysterical. He managed to calm himself down a little in order to explain himself, he didn't want his tutor to sulk at him after all.

 

“Sorry, sorry ! I'm not mocking you and I am happy to have you as a tutor but...”

 

One last giggle shook him and he muffled it into his sleeve. Chris crossed his arms, staring at him expectingly, still pouting which was awfully cute and unexpected coming from the man with overflowing charm and mature sexual confidence.

 

“As charming as you are I really did not exchange my pick to be with you.”

 

“Oh ?...Do tell me more ?” Chris asked, his pout vanishing as interest gleamed in his eyes. Calling him charming must have softened the hit to his self-esteem. Phichit mentally noted how sensitive to praises the man was. Could serve him in the future...

 

“I don't know if it's going to be possible.” He retorted. As charming as Chris was he wasn't ready to deliver Yuuri's secrets for the sole purpose of getting his attention.

 

But it was the other man's turn to take him aback as he slyly smirked.

 

“Hmmm, would the friend you exchanged your pick with happen to have some kind of crush on Viktor by chance ?”

 

He did his best to put on a smile and not let any sign of confirmation show through.

 

“Why the question ?”

 

But Chris didn't seem to be fooled by his fake innocent expression and his smile took a slightly victorious hint.

 

“Because Viktor spent the summer drooling over the sexy japanese student who danced with him at last end of school year's party. And I am pretty sure it was Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

All effort to compose himself were thrown to the wind at Chris's revelation. Phichit heard himself gasp and he could imagine the way his eyes had widened, sparkling with amazement. Chris looked quite proud of his little effect. But he couldn't care less, all he could think about was that Yuuri had danced with Viktor...Oh fuck him Yuuri had danced with Viktor and he never heard of it ?! What kind of betrayal was that ?!!

 

“Nooooooooo ? Are you kidding me ? Yuuri danced with him ?!”

 

Chris nodded.

 

“Yes, weren't you there ?”

 

“Nah I was sick but I thought I kept up with SNS well enough not to miss a bit of it ! I missed Yuuri dancing with Viktor...Why didn't he tell me about this ?! I'm his best friend and...Unless...Unless he got drunk and didn't remember a thing afterward. That would be typical Yuuri. Oh my god he must have been drunk as hell...He was drunk wasn't he ?”

 

“Worse than Gerard Depardieu.” Chris confirmed with a small laugh, like he remembered some juicy anecdotes and Phichit was dying to learn about these.

 

“What ?”

 

“French reference sorry, but yes he was really drunk...so drunk that he also pole danced with me.”

 

Phichit froze for a moment. Then in the most serious tone he had ever used he retorted.

 

“Pics or it didn't happen.”

 

Grabbing his phone, Chris was quick to confirm his words. In his gallery were several pictures of Yuuri breakdancing, Yuuri pole dancing, Yuuri pole dancing with Chris and of course Yuuri dancing with Viktor. Correction. Yuuri sweeping Viktor off his feets and leading him around with the most seductive gaze Phichit had ever seen. Oh my god. Oh my fucking god...How had he not heard about this ?! How ?! Why ?! Was none of their friends around when it happened ?! How had it not been on SNS the morning after ?! Oh well the school confidentiality rules would have kept that from happening but still...

 

“Oh my goooood this is gold...And this idiot doesn't remember a thing of course otherwise I would have heard him whining in shame all summer.” He commented, going through every pic several times, taking delight in the way Yuuri, his Yuuri, acted all confident and seduced Viktor shamelessly.

 

Beside him Chris chuckled and patted his shoulder in what felt like a sympathetic gesture.

 

“He asked Viktor to be his dance partner and this idiot wouldn't stop bragging about it all week. Then he was a bit disappointed when he realized he had no way to contact Yuuri and that he didn't even know his name.”

 

Phichit must have given him one of his rare judgemental look because Chris answered with an apologetic expression.

 

“Don't hold it against him, he's just really bad with name and Yuuri didn't told him his this night. We couldn't find him on SNS either.”

 

Yeah, that made sense. If his stupid best friend had gotten drunk enough to do this he certainly wouldn't have thought about giving Viktor his name nor his number. As for the SNS, Yuuri rarely used it, never posted pics of himself or let people tag him and his profile pic was nothing like...this debauched version version of Yuuri he could see on these pics. It had even been Vicchan for a long time so of course Viktor and Chris would not have been able to find him. And suddenly realization dawned upon him. Viktor had been charmed by Yuuri. Viktor remembered Yuuri. Viktor had a crush on Yuuri...Which meant...Which meant that he was practically a national hero for exchanging their picks and giving these two a chance to get closer ! Oh god he was amazing, best of friends, 10/10, a blessing ! Excitedly, he turned toward Chris, his grin so large it started to hurt but he didn't care when his best friend was...Oh god yes ! This was too good to be true !

 

“So...If my idiot and your idiot, he is your idiot right ?”

 

Chris nodded, an equally pleased expression on his face. He seemed to share Phichit's excitement and joy which was perfect because it meant he had a potential ally to bring these two fools together if they didn't manage to do it on their own.

 

“My perfectly idiotic best friend yes, unfortunately.”

 

Phichit giggled and clapped his hands, ecstatic. Chris gave him an endeared look which made him even more delighted but it was another subject he would take care of later.

 

“If my idiot and your idiot are crushing on each other without realizing it's requited, it meaaaaaans...” He started, waiting for Chris to finish his sentence.

 

And Chris indulged with a fond sigh.

 

“It means we are going to have to painfully watch them drool over the other until they realize it. Or that we have to set them up.” He added as his smile turned more sly.

 

Phichit litterally whooped, jumping up and down, fully expressing the extense of his joy. The years of seeing his best friend crushing on someone he thought he could never have and comforting him as his heart ached would soon be over ! Ooooh he couldn't wait to see this ! They were going to talk and dance together and get closer and if they hadn't kissed before the end of the assignement then he would be terribly disappointed in them and he would have to take care of the problem himself but by the divines this ship will be sailed !

 

“Yes ! I knew Yuuri would thank me for exchanging our picks ! He won't be able to hold a grudge against me when he'll have his hot piece of russian meat in b...Whoops sorry, didn't mean to talk of your best friend like that, I know he is totally more than a body and...” He started to ramble, not wanting to actually insult his new tutor's friend.

 

But Chris brushed off the apology with an amused smile.

 

“No, no you're right his only worth resides in his body.”

 

“You're awfully hard on your best friend.” Phichit quirked an eyebrow, smirking.

 

“Oh believe me he deserves it...sometimes. He has his good sides too, don't worry Yuuri won't end up with a moron.” He quickly assured. Despise his words he cared for his friend and for the budding romance awaiting him. Phichit knew that under these airs was hidden a soft heart. He smiled mischeviously at him.

 

“If he does I will take care of it don't worry !”

 

Ad he meant it. As he said before he may seem innocent but he truly wasn't. Especially not when it came to his friends's well being. He was maybe ecstatic that Yuuri's lifelong crush was requited but it didn't mean he wouldn't interfere if Viktor revealed himself unworthy of his sweet friend. Chris's chuckle filled the room again, warm and pleasant.

 

“Now how about getting to work ? I have selected a few songs but I'm open to suggestions.”

 

He could only agree. Now that this talk about his best friend's love life was settled, he should take care of his own problems. Like starting to work on this assignement. And find ways to discreetly admire Chris's abs. And decide if it was worth a shot and if he should maybe try something. Chris didn't seem unreceptive to his charisma but then again Chris flattered with everyone and flirted with most people. He'll have to give some hints and see how they were received...

 

“You're too kind !” He cooed.

 

Chris actually winked at him.

 

“I get that often.”

 

He decided to interpret it as a good sign and took off his sweatshirt, revealing the cute crop-top he had chosen to wear underneath. It offered a nice view on his navel piercing.

 


End file.
